


Have You No Shame?

by WaitItGetzBetter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Malfoy always pays his debts, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Payback, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitItGetzBetter/pseuds/WaitItGetzBetter
Summary: Hermione drags Draco to the annual Ministry Christmas Gala where the Potter/Malfoy rivalry continues.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110
Collections: Dumpster Fire SS 2019





	Have You No Shame?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).

> Written for the Secret Santa dumpster fire 2019.
> 
> When I was assigned my giftee I was SO intimidated. I mean, really, she's a QUEEN!!  
Frumpologist, you deserve the best and I hope you enjoy my first attempt at sexy time.  
Merry Christmas Doll!!!
> 
> This fic would be a legit dumpster fire if it wasn't for my incredible alpha LadyKenz347 and my phenomenal beta Ravenslight. You ladies held my hand through the fire and into something I am so proud of, you both ROCK!!!
> 
> Any remaining mistakes you find are mine but anything you recognize is definitely not mine.

“Draco Malfoy! Get your arse out here right now!”

Hermione stood in front of the bathroom door with her hands on her hips and a scowl to rival her husband’s best.

“We’re due at the ministry in five minutes; if you don’t get your arse out of that bathroom I will come in there and drag you...” She stopped, the rest of her threat falling away as he came into view.

Draco flashed his trademark smirk, crossing his arms. “How do I look?”

Hermione was rarely at a loss for words, but he looked incredible in an expensive Muggle suit. Draco lived for the moments that he took her breath away as she did so often to him.

Trying to hide his amusement, he smoothed out his waistcoat and continued, “Love, remind me again why we have to go to this. I would much rather peel you out of that dress and have my way with you.”

She blushed. “Maybe because it’s the Ministry’s Christmas gala? Maybe because we both work there? Maybe because you insisted on spending an obscene amount of galleons on this dress, and I’ll be damned if you try to back out of this after what I did for you last night. You do remember our deal, don’t you?”

“Maybe you could refresh my memory; I seem to be having trouble remembering.” He stepped over to her and ran his index finger down the plunging neckline of her dress.

Swatting his hand away, Hermione stepped back. It was a tempting idea, but she knew that they would never make it out of the bedroom if they didn’t leave right now.

Accepting that he wouldn’t win this battle Draco put his cloak on, held out an arm for his wife, and Apparated them away.

* * *

The evening progressed much better than Draco anticipated. As the night went on, he found that he was even enjoying the company of Harry and Ginny more with each glass of firewhisky the waiter brought him. He scanned the room in true Auror fashion, as he had been all night. All around the room were signs of the heavy-handed bartenders. The older crowd had left for the evening, and the remaining guests were clearly enjoying themselves. At his table, Hermione was, as usual, carrying the conversation, and his eyes were drawn to her full lips as they caressed the words that he wasn’t paying much attention to. He was startled when she let out a snort of laughter.

“I knew it! Harry’s hair is worse than usual, and Gin, as stunning as your dress is, it doesn’t distract from the fact that you are no longer wearing a bra.”

Harry’s cheeks turned as red as his wife’s hair as Ginny erupted in raucous laughter that drew a few looks their way from nearby guests.

“Oh ‘Mione, we never get to go out without James anymore, I’m wearing an outfit that doesn’t have drool on it, and my husband is in a suit. If you think I’m not taking advantage of an opportunity to jump his bones on Draco’s desk, you’re mental.” She clapped her hand over her mouth and dissolved into uncontrollable laughter.

Draco jumped to his feet and took Hermione by the hand, his expression unreadable. “Seriously, Potter? You have your own office, yet you shag your wife in mine? Have you no shame?”

Hermione only had a moment to look back at the table where her two best friends were lost to their mirth before Draco pulled her out of the ballroom and into the hall.

She was practically running to keep up with his long, determined strides when she realized where they were going.

He pushed the door to the Auror department open and walked past the bullpen to the row of offices. She felt another jolt as it dawned on her; they walked right past the door with his name on it and stopped in front of the one next to it.

**Harry J. Potter, Head Auror**

Wandlessly, he unlocked the door and stepped to the side, allowing her to enter first. She heard the door close behind them, and before she had the chance to turn around, her dress was hiked up to her waist.

“The jokes on them now, isn’t it?” He turned her around and pulled the pin from her hair. Sweeping her curls to the side, he nipped at the side of her neck as he slipped his hand between her thighs. Sliding his finger over the uncovered slit he found waiting for him, he growled. “No panties, Granger? I’m impressed.”

“It’s Malfoy to you.”

Her back arched as he continued slowly dragging his finger across her swollen clit. He pushed his growing hardness into her thigh while she tried to focus on undoing his belt. Noticing her struggle, he stepped back, and she let out a whimper at the loss of contact, a pained look on her face.

They locked eyes, and he throbbed with need. Seeing his wife with a two thousand galleon dress hiked up to her waist, soaking wet on the edge of Harry Potter's desk, was a sight he would not soon forget.

She licked her lips and tossed her head back, sliding a hand down her neck to her heaving chest, stopping just to tease her sensitive nipple through the silk of her gown. Draco didn’t dare look away. His pupils blown with desire, he followed her hand lower as she slid two fingers inside her soaked core and let out a low moan.

He unbuttoned his shirt at record speed. Taking two steps forward, he let his trousers drop. Reaching down, he pulled her hand away and raised it to his lips, taking both fingers into his mouth and licking them clean.

Grinning wickedly, she pulled Draco’s face down to hers and kissed him deeply. He tasted like firewhiskey and her, and with that, she was gone.

Without breaking the kiss he pumped his shaft once, twice, and lined up at her entrance. In one swift motion, he pushed inside, and they both gasped as the sensation of tight heat and blissful fullness washed over them.

Draco groaned into her neck as she raked her nails down his back. Her breaths became ragged, and he could feel her tightening around him as he thrust deeper. “I want to hear you come on my cock. Let go love, come for me.”

With that, she shattered, and he couldn’t hold back. Thrusting one final time, he emptied deep inside her, wave after wave of pleasure nearly bringing him to his knees. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his face on her chest, still buried inside, her heart beating a fast rhythm against his cheek.

She began to shake again and he looked up, seeing her head thrown back once more. She was a beautiful sight to behold as she laughed harder than he had ever seen.

Confused, Draco pulled out of her and stepped back, pulling up his pants. “You know, it’s not a good feeling when a woman laughs after sex.”

Reaching for his wand, she cast a wordless Scourgify and straightened her dress. “I’m sorry!” She giggled. “That was incredible, really, but Harry’s going to be furious.”

He shrugged on his jacket and leaned down to kiss her. “Well, he should know by now that a Malfoy always pays his debts.”

They left the office hand in hand, and without a backward glance, they Flooed home, visions of round two dancing in their heads.


End file.
